Romántico Te Amo
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ll Vida de Secundaria / AU / algo de OoC ll Era su segundo año de secundaria, había cumplido sus dieciséis dejando atrás la niñez y estaba en camino de formarse como una adulta, o al menos eso quería creer. Lo que la llevó a lo siguiente: ¿Qué iba a aprender bajo la enseñanza de otro niño? ll NaLu y otras parejas. ll


**Hola, lectores de fanfiction ! Esta debe ser, seguramente, la segunda vez que intento algo de Fairy Tail D:**

**Pero esta es la idea bastante loca, así que … quiise plantearla, simplemente XDD**

**Primer cap: NaLu ( wiiii *-* )**

**Los demás caps estarán dedicados a otras parejas (tales como Gerza y etc.) así hasta que vuelvan a repetirse ( o sea, hasta que vuelva al NaLu XD )**

**Ahora si. Aclaremos edades. Lucy tiene 16 y Natsu tiene 24 XDDD**

**Así que, sin más… ya los dejo leer ;D ( y me dejan review, eh? ¬¬ )**

**Atte.**

**Anna De Usui**

**+Romántico "Te Amo" +**

**+Capítulo 01: Corazón+**

**-Heartphilia-**llamó, apenas entré al salón**-Luigi Heartphilia-**

**-Es Lucy-**lo corregí, de mala gana

Exactamente, ocho en punto de la mañana, indicó mi reloj de pulsera.

El primer día de verano y por lógica, el calor era insoportable, más en ese salón de cuatro por cuatro.

Como era de esperarse yo vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una pollera a tablas de color gris ligeramente corta y una camisa de color blanco con los primeros desprendidos, mientras que el hombre en el frente vestía unos pantalones raros de color nieve y alguna especie rara de remera negra.

Pero lo más extraño era la bufanda enroscada en su cuello, que caía por su espalda haciéndose notar una suave curva y por eso, un solo pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza.

_**-¿Qué no tiene calor?-**_

Aunque en realidad… el tipo en si, parecía todo un chiste, realmente.

El cabello rosado demasiado disparatado, incluso algunos mechoncitos un poco más parados; la forma algo pobre con la que andaba vestido y lo más importante … lo más importante: lo serio que actuaba como si en realidad fuera un adulto.

Cuando se le notaba claramente que sólo me llevaba un par de años, quizá pasaba los veinte, sí … pero no llegaba a un viejo de cuarenta años, como estaba queriendo verse desde el primer momento.

¿Sería quizá, una manera de ganarse mi respeto? Quizá sí, quizá no … o tal vez creía que era tan estúpida, que me creería que era un adulto hecho y derecho.

Porque sí, sólo estábamos él y yo. El salón ese chiquito estaba prácticamente vacío, yo me había ubicado en un pupitre precisamente al final y en la otra punta estaba el escritorio de la "supuesta" autoridad, que repetidamente revisaba la lista de sus esperados alumnos y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia la puerta de entrada.

Seguramente esperaba que alguien más viniera, pero… era obvio que nadie sería tan tonto de venir. Al menos, no tan tonto como yo.

Después de todo estas eran clases de verano para alumnos especiales, alumnos que contaban con los recursos económicos para progresar con sus estudios y que saldrían de este colegio con un nivel mucho más avanzado que el de todos los demás, y esos mismos **"chicos con privilegios"** no iban a malgastar el tiempo en algo tan trivial como esto.

Lo que únicamente dejaba mi caso, la única razón por la que tomaba estas clases era por la presión que ejercía mi padre y porque quería desprenderme de los benditos privilegios de su apellido en un futuro, por más lejano que estuviera.

Este era mi segundo año de secundaria, exactamente. Había cumplido mis dieciséis años dejando atrás mi niñez y ahora mismo estaba en camino de formarme como una adulta, o al menos eso quería creer.

Lo que me llevó a lo siguiente: ¿Qué iba a aprender bajo la enseñanza de otro niño?

**-Bueno, ¿empezamos?-**me desvió la mirada, bastante serio

**-¿Ya no vamos a esperar?-**pregunté, sin mucho interés

**-El tiempo es oro-**dejó a un lado, el listado de alumnos**-No se puede desperdiciar en gente como esta-**

**-Presumido-**bufé, por lo bajo

**-¿Dijiste algo?-**me devolvió, la mirada

**-Nada-**disimulé, jugando con mi lapicera**-Hablaba sola-**

**-Concéntrate, ¿quieres?-**él, frunció el ceño**-No vas a aprender nada, si sigues soñando despierta-**

Obviamente, bufé.

Sí, el muy **"hombrecito"** me regañó como una chiquilla. Él, que quizá seguía estando a la altura de un niño o incluso mucho más abajo de un mocoso… me había retado como una niñata de primaria, como si la autoridad se le hubiera subido a la cabeza o incluso, el mismo titulo con el que se paraba orgulloso frente a mí.

Y entonces así de la nada comenzó con las famosas lecciones, de las que sinceramente ni estuve al tanto e incluso ni me molesté en prestarle un centímetro de atención, por más idiota o infantil que sonara.

Porque, después de todo… mi problema con él había pasado a personal, y muy personal.

A eso de los treinta minutos que transcurrieron… él cerró la boca luego de anotar varias cosas en la pizarra, indicándome que me despabilara si quería copiar correctamente y que con la tranquilidad que había no iba a tolerarme ni un solo error, haciendo referencia que mi concentración no iba a ser perturbada por nada.

Pero el muy sabio claramente estaba equivocado, sí había algo que me desconcentraba hasta el punto de revelarme y que me ponía de los nervios con tan sólo estar ahí; y ese algo era él.

Entonces desvié la vista hacia la hoja de mi cuaderno, parecía como si hubiera escrito por inercia o quizá hasta sin mirar e incluso los números parecieron empezar a colarse fuera del papel, todo porque yo muy tontamente había hecho de esto un asunto demasiado personal.

Orgullo. Sí, en esta ocasión estaba consumida por toneladas del mismo, pero… verdaderamente no entendía ni un centésimo de lo que había anotado, no tenía idea por donde se suponía que debía comenzar a resolver o si alguna vez podría intentar analizar algo de ese estilo, si seguía peleándome internamente con el "hombre" que aparentaba ser mi tutor.

Por eso rodee con mis brazos casi todo el anotador, cubriendo de manera casi perfecta las dudas que nadaban en mi pulso y apreté la boca antes de que mi nerviosismo se hiciera presente, porque no quería la ayuda de ese tipo así el mundo se viniese abajo o incluso si la tierra estuviera a punto de tragarme.

Sí, prefería cualquier cosa antes que a ese niñato pelirosado, con aires de hombre adulto.

**-¿Cómo vas?-**me habló, luego de rato**-¿Terminando?-**

**-Me tomará más tiempo del que esperaba-**me oculté, tras el orgullo**-Es bastante complicado-**

**-Será porque no estabas prestando mucha atención-**dijo y yo, casi exploté**-El tema no es la gran cosa-**

**-¿Tiene datos de que sea una alumna brillante?-**lo ataqué, sin controlar mis modales**-Pues, están equivocados-**

**-No te investigue, si es lo que te interesa saber-**contestó, algo divertido**-Pero me doy cuenta, que no eres muy aplicada-**

**-¿Cómo?-**apreté la lapicera, contra la bendita hoja

**-La razón por la que no te dedicas, no me importa-**explicó, sin desviar la mirad**a-Pero este es mi trabajo y de aquí, saldrás aprendiendo, tarde o temprano-**

**-Suena como una amenaza-**respondí, apretando los dientes**-O una advertencia, quizás-**

**-Lo digo porque vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos-**volvió, a sus explicaciones**-Por lo que parece, sólo seremos nosotros dos-**suspiró, de alguna manera**-Así que, vamos a tener que dedicarnos por igual-**dijo y yo, me sonrojé**-Tu atención y la mía, quiero decir-**

**-¿Tanto se me nota?-**bufé, recargándome contra el pupitre**-Que no quiero estar aquí-**

**-Desconozco el motivo, pero sí se te nota-**se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos**-Así que, resuelve esos y te librarás más rápido de mí, ¿de acuerdo?-**y así, me enseñó una sonrisa

"**Te librarás más rápido de mí"**, fue exactamente lo que dijo.

No hubiera pensado que se daría cuenta de lo fastidiada que yo estaba, siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza imaginar que él era una persona con ese nivel perspicacia o quizá llegar a imaginar que usaría el cerebro para cosas tan secundarias como estas, aunque quizá se debía que yo era la única que estaba ahí y que por lógica él estaba siguiendo atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

Pero… ¿cómo podía ponerlo en palabras? Parecía como si, haberse dado cuenta de aquello, le hubiera dolido un poquito.

Después de todo había forzado los labios en una chiquita sonrisa, los ojos cerrados quizá por una reacción natural ante el desprecio y simplemente se había quedado contra el escritorio inmóvil, esperando que yo le respondiera de alguna manera grosera o que por ende la clase llegara a su fin.

Exactamente por eso algo en mi interior se sacudió, había juzgado a alguien como él solamente por su armada portada y siquiera pensé que podría llegar a herirlo incluso sin palabras, había sido tan egoísta de encerrarme en lo que había sido un malentendido de mi parte y así le transmití a él algo con lo que era incapaz de lidiar a tan corta edad.

Me mordí los labios de sólo volver a hacer hincapié en eso, había olvidado o había querido olvidar que él era sólo un poco mayor que yo y de alguna manera era sensible frente a una situación de disgusto así de obvia, lo había puesto en el mismo lugar que un viejo insoportable sólo por mi rabia infantil y por eso él me veía con esa cara por la que a mí casi se me cayeron las lágrimas.

**Y ME SENTÍ, FRUSTRADA.**

**-En realidad, creo que no estaba prestando atención, después de todo-**me excusé, para sacarle conversación

**-¿Hmm?-**él me atendió, encarnando las cejas

**-¿Puede explicármelo una vez más?-**lo vi a la cara, conteniendo las lágrimas**-Esta vez, sí lo escucharé-**

**-¿A qué se debe el cambio?-**comentó, él**-Si se puede saber-**

**-Soy humana-**respondí, dejando que mis labios temblaran** -Todos cometemos errores-**y entonces, los dos coincidimos en una sonrisa

Aquello, fue algo que hice por los dos, tanto por él como por mí.

Porque quizá, si hubiera visto esa expresión en su rostro por cinco segundos más… probablemente, me hubiera echado a llorar.

Quería, no... más bien necesitaba sentirme bien conmigo misma una vez más, necesitaba remediar el error que había cometido minutos atrás y de alguna manera hacerle ver a él que era una adulta de verdad, que era lo suficientemente adulta para asumir la responsabilidad de mis propios actos.

Y que él lo aceptara abiertamente, mostrándome una faceta muchísimo más accesible… por alguna razón hizo palpitar mi corazón, inclusive cuando se acercó hacia mi desordenado pupitre y se ubicó detrás de mi asiento recargándose ligeramente contra mí, hablándome tan de cerca que a mí se me erizó la piel y el rubor inundó mis calientes mejillas inesperadamente.

El timbre de su voz era mucho más amable y gentil de lo que se oía de lejos, era como una melodía que pacientemente vagaba entre mis oídos y que se ganaba mi atención con tan sólo mover los labios, que a esa corta distancia yo encontraba quizá demasiado apetecibles e incluso encontré tentadores los colmillitos que se le asomaban descuidadamente.

E incluso era sorprendente lo bien que olía a pesar de ser un chico, tenía esa clase de perfume que resultaba tan refrescante como peligroso a la vez e incluso el aroma de su piel desprendía cierta esencia de ternura con agresividad, como si él pudiera provocar en mí sentimientos totalmente contradictorios y quizá muchísimas cosas más.

Pero lo más importante de eso, mucho más importante de lo que lo constituía en aspecto físico… era que él era un buen hombre muy en el fondo, del que yo quería saber más aunque eso sonara contradictorio o incluso, peligroso para mi inexperto corazón.


End file.
